Schistosomiasis is a re-emerging disease as its incidence has increased in humans over the past decade. It currently afflicts some 200 million individuals in 76 countries of the world. Its main impact is to dehabilitate populations although 800,000 people succumb to the disease. This training grant will strengthen our current research program in Brazil and allow us to build sustainable research capacity at the Centro des Pesquisas Rene Rachou, FIOCRUZ by establishing research programs in genetic epidemiologic and geographic information systems to enhance ongoing immunological field research, strengthen existing programs in immunology and interest established American scientists (who provide the training) in emerging and reemerging diseases. We propose long-term training of 4 postdoctoral fellows, two years each, mid- and short-term training coupled with workshops to have an immediate impact on our research and to attract the interest of the Brazilian scientific community. This training grant is expected to strengthen the capacity of American and Brazilian scientists associated with the Centro des Pesquisas Rene Rachou and the International Center for Infectious Diseases Research Program through studies on schistosomiasis to understand and respond to a reemerging infectious disease and with further training to outbreaks of any infectious disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]